


The Demon's Source of Strength

by TheSunEater



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: But we all knew that, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Team Bonding, agon is an ass, hope you like it, lots of Cerb, rated t for hiruma, some mature content because of Hiruma and football, swearing and guns, there is shipping but much more focus on the characters themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: Hiruma's ability to learn things at an exponential rate is amazing, but there's no way that the demon could know as much about English and America as he does right off the bat! It really is amazing how much he knows, but why is Hiruma so set on hiding the reason behind his knowledge.
Relationships: Hiruma Yoichi/Alexia, Hiruma Yoichi/OC, Kongo Agon/Alexia, kongo agon/oc
Kudos: 3





	The Demon's Source of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not center around the OC, it centers around Hiruma, however that being said, at times Alexia will be taking the spotlight. I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the associated characters. Only Alexia is mine!  
> Important:  
> When the characters are talking, if I use italics, they are speaking in English, whereas normally they are speaking in Japanese. When words are bold it's for emphasis.  
> If it's outside of talking, I may use either italics or bold to highlight a point, or to set aside a sentence as a thought.  
> Enjoy! Reviews, comments, suggestions, favorites, and follows mean the world to me! Thank you!

Hiruma grabbed the paper from his shaky running-back, raising an eyebrow as he popped the bubble of gum he had been blowing. "And what are you giving me this for?"

Sena scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously as tried to calm himself down before he looked back up and faced Hiruma. "Well.. Hiruma, can you check over that paper for me? You're good at English and I can't go to America with the team unless I get a decent grade on all my subjects.."

"I guess since you're so useless, I'll have to!" The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes, scanning it over quickly. He scribbled over pieces of the essay on the paper, shoving it back toward the brunet after a minute. "You switched tenses, you damned chibi."

"Thank you so much, Hiruma!" Sena ran off toward Monta, smiling gratefully as he put the essay safely in his his locker and pulled out his helmet.

"Say.. Sena, you ever notice how Hiruma is _max_ good at English?" Monta whispered rather loudly, eyeing their demon of a captain as he typed away on his laptop.

Sena's eyes widened and he also glanced at his captain's back nervously, before nodding. "I have, he knows a lot about America, too."

"I wonder how he knows so much." Monta frowned as he wrapped his fingers around his chin, growing suspicious. "We should find out _max_..!"

Sena's expression changed into a nervous grin as he hushed the excited receiver, and he glanced at Hiruma again, swearing he saw his ear twitch. The demon almost never said anything about himself, although part of that could have been that no one ever was brave enough to ask..

"We could ask Kurita, I guess.." Sena whispered, shoulders slumping slightly as he looked back at Monta. There was very little chance of talking him out of it and he couldn't let him get in trouble..

"What was that you damn chibis..?" Sena and Monta paled as they heard the very familiar sound of Hiruma taking the safety off of his gun from behind them. When had he moved!? "If you have time to ask Kurita something, I can give you another hundred or so fucking laps..!"

"We're sorry, please don't Hiruma..!"

* * *

Of course, Hiruma did give them both laps, but only fifty each, which they felt was pretty lenient by his standards of punishment.

That is, until he grabbed them by the collar and held them out in front of the team, proclaiming loudly. " **This is the punishment for anyone I catch slacking off..! We're facing a real American football team you fuckers! The NASA-fucking-Aliens!** "

Mamori was there in a second, facing off with the sadistically grinning blond as he dropped the weary duo. "That seems a little unnecessary, Hiruma! It's inhumane and rude!"

"Kehehehe.. Back off damned manager, it isn't your place to decide how I punish my team.." He then walked off to supervise the four practicing members of the line, ignoring the sputtering Mamori that followed him.

This left Kurita to tend to the exhausted first years and it gave Monta a chance to talk to his senior. _He_ thought that now was a perfect time, especially since Sena was too tired to interfere..!

"Hey, Kurita-san, can I ask you something?" Monta tilted his head in that weird way that just made him look even more like a monkey. Sena glanced warily at his friend,but focused on sipping on the water he had just been handed.

Kurita smiled, as usual, just glad that his teammates felt that they could come and talk to him. "Of course! Ask away, Monta!"

"I was just jealous of how _max_ smart Hiruma is about English and American stuff, do you know how he's that good!?" If Monta had been a bit more self aware he would have noticed how Kurita grew nervous at the mere mention of America, but he wasn't and Sena found himself wishing he could drown in the water bottle.

"I- He just is really smart. I-I mean Hiruma can learn entire languages in just a day!" Sena found himself unconsciously looking around for the demon, not wanting to die early as Kurita began to babble nervously. "I mean he had to study up a bit more to be able to easily communicate with Lex-"

* * *

"Exactly, what, do you _think_ you are doing..? _You damn fatty.._ " Kurita froze mid-speech as Hurima appeared behind him, ice in his tone. He had royally fucked up and he knew it.

"H-H-H-Hiruma.."

Hiruma was not a complicated man, even he knew was not a _nice_ man, but he was not complicated. He had very few people that he called his friends, and he absolutely hated when his friends were in any danger, when they went against him or when they spilled his secrets.

To top that off, he had an image to upkeep, and in no way did he want to be considered _weak,_ however he was human, contrary to popular belief, and had one major weakness. So far, only six people, himself included, had known of this 'flaw'..

However, he heard one of those people blubbering from across the field about that weakness. He could feel his entire posture change into something feral, and he was across the field in less time than Eyeshield could have probably clocked.

He could feel his lips moving, cutting off the idiot he'd obviously entrusted too much information to, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. There was a strange roar in his ears, something he suspected was occurring because of the rage he felt, that drowned out all the noise from the outside world.

He could hear the fatty however, whimpering. He had heard that noise enough times that it was almost engraved in his memory.

Oh? Why were the other players grabbing his arms..?

"Hiruma, Hiruma..!?" Kurita was bawling, trying to get his seemingly deaf friend to listen to him. It didn't help that Hiruma was shaking with was either rage or..

No, everyone was had pretty much come to the realization that it was barely contained rage..

* * *

Sena frowned, looking from Kurita to Hiruma, realizing that they had a game in a few days and the seniors, the pillars of their team had just fallen apart. They had just both shut down. He looked at Monta, who was avoiding his gaze, and sighed. "This is all your fault."

"I am _max_ sorry.." He muttered, shaking the chained Hiruma again, hoping it would somehow jog the captain.

"Hiruma..! I didn't mean to say Lexi's name.. I didn't say anything more, I swear!" Kurita continued to plead, getting as close as the linemen would allow him to. No one had ever seen Hiruma in this state before, and no one wanted to risk a major injury to a teammate with the game upcoming..

However, in that moment, they all almost had the same thought.

_Who's Lexi?_

As the thought rippled across the team in one fluid motion Hiruma snarled, seeming to awaken at the sound of the name. "I told you to **never** mention her to anyone..! You idiotic fatty..! Get me out of these chains before I sic Cerberus on **all** of you!"

There was a sigh of relief to be heard from Monta and Sena, only to be replaced with twin yelps of pain as Hiruma hit them both with the butt of his gun. Sena found that leaving the gun that close to him had been a stupid move by Mamori..

" **Damn chibis and fatty, one hundred laps, now. Everyone else, fifty.** " Hiruma was fuming, and as he fired off a round of shots, not even Mamori could work up the courage to contradict him.

_This sucks!_

* * *

Damn..

Hiruma's rage had not lessened in the slightest as he watched them run. He'd have killed the fatty if he didn't need him..

Actually, he'd still have killed him in that state, he might have murdered all of them. It was lucky that someone had possessed the sense to chain him up..

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, releasing a bit more of his anger in a shout. " **Run faster, ladies. Don't make me call Cerberus!** "

_They're all damned lucky I have places to be tonight.._

The captain snarled again, stalking back to the club house to load up on weapons. He'd make the time they had left for this practice count and hopefully, they'd be forced to forget that name..


End file.
